Inevitable End
by Vastulja Sata Menton
Summary: Things have been tough during the war. And the God of Death can take it no longer. Angsty! But how do the others feel? Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Inevitable End

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

Crimson red pain spilled to the floor. It flowed through the spaces between the shinny white tiles, staining the porous material a deep red. It entrapped each tile on its journey, keeping them as its own. Like life it trapped the pain on the floor. And he watched as his own blood crept away from him. He felt nothing though. No pain, no joy; not even the triumph of his self-righteous suicide.

He was in the safe house alone, but he could have cared less if anyone found him lying on the floor, wrists slit open. They would not stop him though. He had suffered far too long, and he had gotten too far to be stopped now. The numbing feeling was good, and he breathed a sigh of relief. It was all so perfect, even if it was completely ironic.

To think, the God of Death was taking his own life. He himself never thought that the day would come. Of course, he took the lives of many. It only seemed right that he take his own life. And who could care in the end anyway? No one would remember him. Maybe his four comrades. But even then there was no guarantee that they would live through the war or not be tried for their crimes after the war. Death was the inevitable end anyway. So it was now and end the suffering, or fight - risking being killed - and possibly be tried and killed for his crimes. He like the sound of "now" better.

He was slipping, and the darkness wasn't the only thing that told him so. The blood continued to flow, seeping over the tiles and covering the kitchen floor. No white was spared from the thick liquid. His breathing was slowing, his heart dying down. Dying wasn't _so_ bad. Just lonely, but he had gotten used to that. Well, maybe not completely but there was nothing that he could do about that now. Even if someone showed up, it was far too late. Too much blood was beside him, taking his life with it. He smiled. He had won. He had finally won. He closed his eyes and let the darkness slowly take over. He could hear his name being called off in the distance. They would back, but nothing could be done. He breathed his last breath as they reached his body. But he was gone, and they were too late.

Owari?

(Okay...so I had a review that suggested that I continue this little story from the other pilots pov. And you wanna know what! I think I will! So i'll have another chapter up soon. And I promis you that)

**AN: Sad...I know. I've been working on an angsty story for a few days. And to think, I wrote and finished this on Christmas day! Ha! Anyway. I know, I killed Duo. But, I have this thing for blood. Sorry (no...I am not suicidal. I have pills to help me with that okay...so don't worry). And I can never find any really sad death fics. Though this one isn't very good. Hmm...sorry folks. Read and Review please. Tell me it sucks, I don't care. Constructive Criticism...as they call it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Inevitable End

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Part Two_

Heero pumped Duo's chest, willing his comrade to live. As he did so, Trowa breathed into the dying teens mouth. The CPR continued as Wufei and Quatre stopped the bleeding. There was a tense silence as they struggled to save Duo's life. Quatre held back tears as Heero and Trowa fought to bring life back into the lifeless body. Time passed, and it was soon clear that they truly _had _been too late. Their efforts had been futile. Even as Trowa stopped, Heero continued. Only when Wufei pulled him away did all effort end.

"It's over Heero. We were too late." Wufei admitted. Quatre broke out in tears, leaving on Trowa for support. Heero shook his head, not wanting to admit the truth that lay before him. No one moved, even despite the fact that they were all covered in their dead friends blood.

"It's not fair," Heero finally spoke, staring at Duo's lifeless body.

"I know." Wufei placed a hand on Heero's shoulder and gently squeezed.

"It-it's not _fair_." Heero ground out, clenching his fists at his side.

"Heero…" There was worry and fear in Wufei's voice. He tightened his grip on his comrade's shoulder.

Heero shook his head before storming out of the kitchen. Wufei followed, unsure as to what was going though his comrade's mind. It couldn't have been good considering the fact that the Wing pilot was headed in the direction of the Gundams. The onyx eyed teen caught up with Heero just before he was able to leave the safe house. Wufei grabbed him and pulled him back, pushing him against the wall.

"No, Heero. You can't just run off and do something stupid and get yourself killed. That's not going to do anything!" Wufei exclaimed. Heero glared at his friend before he looked away, shaking his head. He knew that Wufei was right, but he was unsure what else to do. They had just lost a comrade. No, he was more than a comrade. To all of them. He was a friend and a brother. The war was hardly over and now they were one short. But these were not the only things going though Heero or Wufei's mind. The pain and agony about the fact that they had just lost someone that they both loved deep down inside of their hearts was playing over and over in their minds. One of the only people in their lives that they actually cared about had gone and killed himself. How did one deal with that, especially when in all reality one only had four people that they cared about to begin with?

"So what are we supposed to do then, Chang?" Heero hissed, fighting to control his emotions.

"I…I don't know. I never thought that it would have come to this." Wufei admitted, avoiding looking at the blood that was still on his hands. He was hurt just as much as Heero. Though they would never admit just how much pain they were going through, they could both see it in each other's eyes. They had both loved him, more than a friend or a brother. But it was too late, and their love could not be shared or shown.

"We continue on until the end of the war." Trowa's voice startled both men and they turned to see him standing in the hallway. "If not for the colonies or peace, then for Duo." The two men nodded in agreement. They would finish what they had started, but for their own reasons now.

Owari?

**AN: I honestly don't know if I'm going to continue with this. I don't think that I will. I mean, I could. But…I can't think of anything that'll really go. I mean, I could write a chapter about after the war, and stuff like that. Ya know, I think I will. Owari no more. One more chapter. I promise. (Ya know…I make these promises and then I usually regret them later.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Inevitable End

_**Vastulja Sata Menton**_

_Part Three_

The war had ended, and peace had come between Earth and the Colonies. It had taken many months of fighting, and many soldiers had died for the cause. But it was all over, finally over. For the Gundam pilots, it would never be over though. They would forever relive the memories that would haunt them in their dreams. They would remember all of the good times, and all of the bad times that went along. But most of all, they would remember the death their dear friend Duo Maxwell.

Months after his death, and merely weeks after the end of the war, the four ex-soldiers mourned the tragedy for the first time. The funeral was of the best, and many people gathered in the ex-Death Scythe pilot's memory. It was a gloomy day, one that the four pilots knew that Duo would have enjoyed had he been there. The clouds covered the sun, and rain had been predicted for the afternoon.

"We are gathered here on this day to mourn the death of a great man. He fought for a great cause, and will forever be remembered by those who knew him. He was an orphan, but also a brother, a friend, and so much more to many people who knew him. He was a soldier who fought for peace among mankind. To his friends, he was the comical relief to the war. But as things sometimes go, the laughter died with him." The reverend spoke to the crowd of people. Everyone had gathered there to see the young man off. "We will now hear from a few of his closest friends, and comrades from the war." The reverend stepped down from the podium and gave it to whoever felt the need to speak. The first to stand was Quatre.

He made his way to the podium, fighting to hold back tears and keep his composer. "Duo was a great person. He was kind hearted, and was truly passionate for what he fought for. He was always laughing, and making light of the horrible situations that we were always in. Yeah, he sometimes got on your nerves. But you realized in the end that though he did, it got your mind off of what was going on around you. And that was what really mattered the most. I don't think we'll ever know or understand why Duo did what he did. Though we all wish that we could, it is something that we simply do not have the ability to ask. I bid him good look in the next life." His tears began to flow, and he quickly made his way back to his seat. The next to stand was Trowa.

"Duo and I had never been really close. We had only fought beside each other on a few occasions. He was always there for you when you needed him though. He never let you down. Sure, he usually got himself into sticky situations, but he could always get out of them too. He was always joking, but when he needed to be serious, he was at the most important times. I respect him for that. The decision that he made was his own, and I respect that as well. I wish that we could have done more to help him though." There was silence as the tall teen sat down, and they all waited for the next to stand. Heero and Wufei glanced at each other, willing the other to go first. Neither would budge, until finally Wufei stood and made his way to the platform.

"Duo was an obnoxious, annoying, idiotic teenager from L2. But he was my friend, even when I felt like ripping all of his hair out. I never did like his style of fighting, or his view on honor or justice. But I respect him nonetheless. He was who he was. And he made a part of all of us who we are today. He was strong, stealthy, and passionate all bundled up into one person. He was all that, and so much more." It was Heero's turn. He had been waiting for this, and the sheet of paper that he held in his hand told that clearly.

"I have never been one to say a lot, but for Duo I am going to. Duo and I were partners most of the time during the war; we kind of held each other up. We almost killed each other on more than one occasion, deliberately. But in due time we saw that we were on the same side. We roomed together a lot, and most the time I was regretful of it. But I now see that it was a good thing. Because though I was silent, he was not. He filled the silence, which I now realized would have probably drove me insane. Duo was a unique individual…one that few people could really understand. He had a past that very few people knew. He would always call himself Shinigami. I think that we can all see now that he truly was the God of Death. I do not know why Duo took his own life. But I do know that he did it for his own reasons. And though we are all pained by his decision, in his belief we will someday see him again."

There was silence throughout the crowd. Everyone was reflecting on the things that had been said. The service ended in time though, and they all paid their respects. The former Gundam pilots were the last to leave, however. They watched as the casket was lowered into the ground, and as the hole was filled. They each left, one at a time until the last one left was Heero. He stood there, looking at the head stone and the freshly placed dirt. It was finally done. And he had to accept it. Duo was gone. He knelt down, placing a single black rose on the grave.

"I love you, Duo."

OWARI!

**AN: Okay…actual end. And it sucks. Doesn't it. I know…it's done though. Be happy. So OOC though. Oh well! I control the story, so I control how OOC they are. Bla! I know, a lot of talking that sucks. But…whatever.**


End file.
